baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Ankheg
|allegiance = Enemy |relatives = |level = 3 |hit_points = 52 |xp_value = 975 |area = Farm north The Friendly Arm and Bridge to Baldur's Gate (quest related), Ice Island cave, and Area East of Carnival. BG II: Windspear Hills |thaco = 13, 15 ranged |no_of_attacks = 3, 2 ranged |items = Ankheg Shell, random amounts of gold, gems or scrolls |natural_ac = 2 |missile = +1 protection |slashing = +2 protection |fire = 25 |s_v_death = 10 |s_v_wand = 12 |s_v_polymorph = 11 |breath = 12 |s_v_spell = 13 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 3 |recovery_time = 60 }} Ankhegs are large (about 10' long) insectoid burrowing creatures. Strange chirping noises may be heard right before an Ankheg emerges to attack. It is generally recommended that low-level parties use extreme caution in areas where they are known to thrive, and to fight only one or two at a time. They generally attack very quickly, with either melee or ranged attacks, both of which contain acid and are easily capable of doing ~20 damage per hit. When one is killed, it will drop some high-quality treasure along with an Ankheg Shell. The shells may be sold for a large sum, but transporting them poses significant difficulty, as each shell weighs 100 lbs. Locations Baldur's Gate They are primarily found in the Farmland Area North of the Friendly Arm, though will rarely appear on the outskirts of Gullykin and the Area North of Carnival. As with most mobs, they spawn in numbers proportional the strength of one's party. At lower levels a party should only encounter one per spawn, while a group averaging level 5 may encounter three, and only the most advanced parties will encounter more. Baldur's Gate II They will rarely appear in the Windspear Hills area, but likely alone. Along with a higher level party, they're no longer such a significant threat. A nest of six corrupted ankhegs can be found to the east of the great tree by some glowing crystals at the bottom of Resurrection Gorge during Dorn Il-Khan's quest. Tactics Combat Close fast with melee characters to prevent the Ankheg's lethal ranged attack. Try to have your best tank - particularly the one with the best saving throws and AC vs. piercing - on point, but having at least one backup can be beneficial. The rest of the party can then support with ranged weapons and magic. Ankhegs are fairly susceptible to magic, so most wands and offensive level 1 spells will be effective - summoning spells being the most consistent. Otherwise, make use of magical equipment and potions as needed - similar to the occasional NPC confrontation, dealing with these beasts will likely require all the help you can get. Shells Assuming you find more than a few, there are two people you can sell them to - one within the city of Baldur's Gate (Chapter 5+), the other offering the creation of the unique Ankheg Plate Mail, which may prevent any future sales. In any case, you will have to haul the 100 lbs. stacks, which is when companions with high Strength can be really helpful, such as Minsc and Shar-Teel with their 320 lbs. and 250 lbs. carrying capacity, respectively. There are various magical means to increase Strength and therefore carrying capacity, such as spells, potions, and the Gauntlets of Ogre Power. Lastly, each character may carry 20% more than their maximum capacity and still stay mobile, albeit significantly slowed. In Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn you can have Cromwell at Athkatla Docks fashion Ankheg Plate Mail from it for 5000. Gallery BGEE Ankheg2.png|Surfacing progression. BGEE Ankheg3.png|One dropping shells upon death, while another fires acidic projectile. Category:Enemies